


A Different World

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Jim is sixteen and living on the streets in a world where if you’re not nobility, you’re nothing. He has one chance, and that is to enter the world of partners. Here, men and women are trained to be the perfect partner. This will eventually involve Bones. Don’t own them.





	1. Chapter 1

Jim shivered in the cold, New York winter. His shoes were in tatters. He wore a t-shirt and jeans that were not adequate for the snow that was blowing around him. The thin blanket wrapped around his equally thin shoulders provided meager warmth to his undernourished body. His parents had died days before and his older brother, Sam, was already out, taking care of himself. Jim had no choice as he approached the building. He was barely old enough for this step, but he felt he had no choice.

Jim looked up at the building. The sign read, “Tarsus IV, Inc”. Jim swallowed before entering the building. He had no idea if he would meet the criteria and be accepted. He would essentially become someone’s sex slave, but the alternative was worse, starving and/or freezing to death on the streets. He entered the building through the public door and approached the desk. The woman, Delia Karidian from the name plate, looked up. “May I help you?” she asked.

“Yes, I was given this card yesterday,” he responded handing her the card a sympathetic police officer had given him when they responded to his parents’ murder.

Delia looked at the card. “You are aware of what we do, correct?” Jim coughed before nodding his head. She smiled before picking up the phone, “Governor, could you come join us?”

“Governor?” Jim mumbled.

“It’s what he likes to be called,” Delia answered as a middle-aged man approached the desk. Jim turned and could tell the man was evaluating him.

“What’s your name?” he asked, his voice deep and melodious.

“Jim Kirk,” Jim answered.

“Well, come with me,” the Governor responded turning around. Jim stumbled after him his numb feet coming to life. “Delia, call Dr. Anderson come to Suite 260, please. I want Jim checked out.” Jim knew they entered an elevator but he coughed again. He felt a hand pressed against his forehead. “You’re running a fever,” he murmured. “You’re also seriously thin.” He exited the elevator as Jim followed him down the hall and into a room. “The bathing facilities are in there. We’ll have some food ready for you when you clean up,” he told Jim.

Jim entered the bathing facilities and looked around. He touched everything before sighing and pulling off his clothes. The shower’s water beat against him as he had to brace himself against the wall to keep upright. The shower slowly warmed his cold body as it cleaned it. The shampoo and soap helped him feel human again. He left the shower and felt the congestion in his lungs lessen with the warmth of the room. He ran a hand through his damp hair before exiting the bathroom. The man waited sitting on the couch. Another man sat next to him. “He has possibilities, Governor,” the other man said quietly looking at Jim.

Jim stood there, naked in front of them. Both men rose and approached him. They touched him, running hands over his body.

“Put your hands behind your neck and keep your eyes on the floor,” the Governor told him. Jim followed his instructions barely keeping his legs from trembling. They touched places only he and his parents had touched, and they hadn’t done that for a long time. “He’s sick, and he’s skinny,” the Governor said to the other man.

“Anton, that can be remedied,” the other man said taking out a stethoscope and pressing it to Jim’s chest. “Breathe regularly,” he said. Jim tried as the man pulled out another instrument and ran it over Jim’s body. “Bed rest for a week, I’ll leave some medication. Feed him,” the doctor told Karidian.

The doctor left as a woman entered carrying a tray of food and set it on the table. “Eat,” he was told as the Governor left. Trembling, he ate as much as he could. The woman pulled him to his feet as he finished and lead him to a bed. She tucked him in before he fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim isn’t the only new person at Tarsus IV, Inc. He makes some friends. Don’t own them.

Something furry was pressed against Jim’s face, and he was warm. He wasn’t used to being warm in the winter. He shivered in spite of the warmth. He was sweating and very thirsty. He felt something rough and wet slide along the side of his nose. He opened his eyes to discover the very blue eyes of a Siamese cat pressed up against his. The cat was purring.

“She insisted on coming in here. She doesn’t take to strangers usually,” a female voice spoke. Jim turned his head slightly to look in her direction. She was a tall, striking blonde who looked to be about his age. She wore jeans and a white t-shirt that read “Fabulous!”. “I’m Lenore Karidian,” she told him as he rolled over. “Are you hungry. You’ve been out of it for the past few days, Mr. Kirk.”

“Thirsty,” Jim rasped out. “How do you know my name?”

“DNA,” she responded. “Father and the others will be here shortly,” she told him handing him a pair of pajamas. “Dress and I’ll get you some food and water. She disappeared into the outer room as he dragged himself out of the bed and into the shower. The shower was refreshing and he pulled on the cotton pajamas and stumbled back out into the bedroom, exhausted. Lenore helped him into a chair before putting a tray on the table in front of him. He looked up mid-bite as ten men and women, teenagers really, filed in. Six of them wore pajamas, the other four did not. Two older gentlemen followed them. One of the girls who was unclothed sat near him and smiled hesitantly at him. Lenore took a seat to the side of the group.

The gentleman who had greeted him smiled at the group, “Welcome, I am Anton Karidian. I run Tarsus IV, Inc. This is my business partner, Christopher Pike.” The other gentleman nodded impassively. “A few rules, those of you who are clothed are being trained as partners. Those of you who are unclothed will learn to be Submissives. It’s not random, certain behaviors you exhibited placed you in these roles. The top two floors are for Subs, the next two floors are for partners in training, the next floor down, the fourth floor, is a general recreation area for everyone including employees. You are required to wear clothes from the fourth floor down, even if it’s just pajamas.” Jim looked down, realizing that he was now a partner in training.

“Definition will be provided as well as more detailed rules. You will be provided with a contract which you are required to sign if you wish to continue with this. If not, you will given the clothes you came in with and shown the front door. I cannot stress enough that you need to READ the full contract before you sign it. If you cannot read it, we will help you. If it’s because you are unable to read, we will teach you how. If it’s because of another reason, such as you need glasses, we will take that into consideration as well.”

Pike stepped forward, “We have many wealthy families looking for partners and subs for themselves and their children. The McCoys, a very wealthy family who sit high in the court of the King, have a son who is coming of age and looking for a partner. The Graysons and the Chekovs are as well. All of you come from poor backgrounds and this will provide you with an opportunity to better yourselves. All of you will take placement tests that will determine what jobs you are suited for so you can enter into true partnerships. Most of you are undernourished, you will be seeing doctors, if you haven’t already, to help us determine the best way of correcting this. Lenore, if you’ll take the subs upstairs with your father, I need to talk to the partners,” Pike finished.

Pike waited as the others exited. “What does a partner mean?” he asked. Several moments passed as one of the girls giggled. Pike smiled, “Good. It means you will be trained to help the person to whom you are contracted in their daily endeavors. You might be helping manage the business, the household, or ensuring their safety. You will be trained as bodyguards. You will also be attending classes with the subs in sexual techniques. Most contracts include sex. This will include both sexes, I’m not going to lie to you. It’s in your best interests to be open about this. You will address me as Captain Pike. Dress is not as strict with you as with the subs, the fourth floor and below still applies to you, but whether or not you wear clothes above that is up to you.”

Pike finally smiled at them, “Relax, enjoy it. This is the first day of the rest of your lives. Do you have any questions?” he asked as he handed out the contracts.

Jim raised his hand, “I think I need glasses. The words are blurry.”

“You can read?” Pike asked. Jim nodded. He pulled out a table and began typing on the screen. He handed it to Jim who proceeded to enlarge the print until he could read it. “You’ve used one of these before?” he asked.

“Uhm, no, an old man took pity on me one day and showed me his,” Jim told him. He read the contract laying out the terms. They seemed reasonable to him, he was surprised that he had an allowance during this time. “We have an allowance?” he asked

“Yes, this enables you to purchase things as you progress. As you find what your tastes in clothing and other items, you will be given freedom to pursue these. You are expected to be impeccably groomed. If you desire to grow a beard, let us know so we can help you in keeping it trimmed and neat. You will be taken to a groomer of sorts when you are able,” Pike’s eyes alighting on Jim, “so that your features will be highlighted in the best possible light. Tomorrow, we will begin,” he told them. “Curfew’s at 8 for now. You are expected to be on your floor by then. You are expected to be in bed by 10. Jim, you will be escorted to your room when you are well enough.” Jim nodded. Pike rose. “You can remain in here or return to your floor. See you tomorrow.” With a final look around the room he turned and left. Jim signed the contract before burrowing back down into the covers and falling asleep. It hadn’t been very long, but he was tired.

 


End file.
